


'No Don't Put The Balloon There!"

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Birthday Party, Cold, Gen, Party, Pranks, Surprise Party, Tumblr Prompt, decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blowing up balloons for a party, a mischievous Exceed and a Sky Dragon-Slayer with a cold...what could go wrong? (Written for the prompt: No Don't Put The Balloon There)</p>
            </blockquote>





	'No Don't Put The Balloon There!"

Disclaimer: As always Fairy Tail and its amazing characters don’t belong to me, I’m just borrowing them.

I spotted the prompt on tumblr and it just had to be done.

FTFT

   They were supposed to be decorating the guild for Lucy’s birthday, but as Erza had slipped away to get the cake chaos had rapidly descended despite Mira’s best attempts to keep them focused on their task. Gray and Natsu had turned it into a completion and were currently racing around the guild trying to see who could put up the most decorations, unfortunately it also meant that they weren’t paying attention to where they hanging things, and the Take-over mage was having to trail after them and redo everything that they were supposed to be doing.

   That had left the three Exceeds with the tedious task of blowing up the rest of the balloons…not that Natsu had been trusted with that job anyway as he had a bad habit of melting them. Happy was grumbling under his breath as he clumsily tied off another balloon, his lips feeling dry after blowing up several dozen balloons already and he desperately wanted a break. However, Carla was still going strong so he couldn’t give up for fear of losing faith.

   He was just about to start blowing up another one when his gaze landed on the Dragon-slayer snoozing quietly behind Carla. Wendy had been up most of the night with a cold, and had fallen asleep early on and Mira and Erza had sternly instructed everyone to leave her be. Watching the small gusts of air escaping with each breath an idea formed in the back of his mind, and sneaking a glance across the hall to make sure that Mira was still occupied he crept across to Wendy. Giggling under his breath as he stretched it to make sure it would go up easily, before slipping the neck of the balloon into Wendy’s lips and waiting with baited breath for it to swell.

“NO DON’T PUT THE BALLOON THERE!” Carla cried in warning as she realised what Happy was doing, but it was too late, Wendy had exhaled and the balloon was already inflated However, unfortunately the breath coincided with a loud sneeze, and the balloon swelled to an impossible size before bursting loudly. The sound was deafening and on the far side of the hall Gray and the others froze in alarm, whilst Lily had clapped his hands over his ears thinking it was thunder, his own balloon losing its air with a loud whine. Whilst Happy had toppled backwards in shock, his tail getting stood on as Carla rushed past him to get to her partner and in the middle of the chaos Wendy stirred, sitting up and rubbing sleepily at her eyes before glancing around in surprise as she realised that everyone was staring at her.

“What? What did I do?”

FTFT


End file.
